Just Friends, Right?
by TheAwkwardBystander
Summary: Everytime the Chunnin exams come around Temari comes to Konoha and stays at Shikamarus. No big deal. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Me again! K, this is a –ShikaTema- If you don't like this couple, don't read. All I'm going to say. **

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking/Letters'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Only the plot. Otherwise none of this is mine!**

"Hello Shikamaru, are you sleeping? Or faking to get rid of me?" Temari asked the almost still figure.

"If I was sleeping you wouldn't be able to just talk to me to get me up."

"Wow, that's a lot of words to come out right after you've 'woken' up." Temari laughed turning to go into Shikamaru's kitchen. "I actually wanted to know if you wanted lunch. It's after noon, maybe twoish."

"That's the only reason you had to bug me?"

"Yeah!" Temari smiled and turned. "I'm guessing you don't want anything then."

"Troublesome woman waking me up," Shikamaru murmured.

Temari, being the Village of Hidden Sand's ambassador for the Chunnin exams, had been sleeping at Shikamaru's home. For Shikamaru it had become 'troublesome' to be woken up by ungodly hours, only to find that she wanted to know where little things where. Eventually it lead to Shikamaru opening every drawer with her, so that she'd know.

But somehow, having Temari around made a light shine in Shikamaru's life that hadn't been there before.

Shikamaru drifted of to sleep a few minutes later.

Temari stood in the doorway, enjoying the sight before her. She watched the delicate, peaceful face of the sleeping man. She really did treasure these trips to Konoha. At home, all she saw was Kankuro, who brought girls home every so often and screwed them over. Those were the nights were both Gaara and Temari left to an Inn for that night. And then there was Gaara, who kept to himself and that she really didn't have a relation with. Her life in Suna was busy, but lonely.

She smiled slightly then picked up a pen and paper and wrote Shikamaru a note saying that she was going for a walk and that, no, she wouldn't get lost without him because enough of his friends would help her if there was any problems.

After grabbing her fan, Temari went out for her walk.

Shikamaru woke suddenly from his dream. His head dosed in a layer of sweat, he closed his eyes and took a reassuring breath. There was no way that Gaara and Kankuro were coming. His dreams didn't predict the future, they were dreams. And that dream was a nightmare.

He saw on the table that there was a note, in Temari's handwriting.

_Shikamaru,_

_I'm going on a walk._

_No worries if I have issues one of your friends are there. I can get help._

_I mean have you taken a look at your friends lately? There from Konoha so if I get lost no prob. If I run into trouble...well, just look at them. (Hell-o, Sakura-strength, Kiba and Akamaru. I'll be fine.)_

_Go back to sleep, LaZ_

_Temari!_

Shikamaru laughed. There wouldn't be any problem with Temari. She could fend for herself. _'She beat that sound nin all those years ago, when I couldn't. She never really stopped teasing me over that either.' _

Shikamaru slid on his sandals, ignoring Temari's request, and went out to look for her.

* * *

As she wandered the streets aimlessly, Temari saw Kiba walking Akamaru while talking to his friend. The bug kid. She had never really met him but never really wanted to. 

Once Temari had made it to the gates she spotted two figures hopping through the surrounding trees in the distance. But not thinking anything of it, seeing as people left and came from mission all the time, moved on.

"Temari!" She turned, expecting to see Shikamaru. But then again Shikamaru wouldn't yell. He'd more call, expecting you to hear his measly yell. "Temari! Other direction! I think."

After turning she recognized the black clothing as her brother, Kankuro. "Kanky? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Love the welcome. How'd you know I was coming?" His face was painted with purple lines.

"What? I was just on a walk. Passing the gates. You're the moron to just turn up." Temari laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kankuro pulled of the hood to show his scraggly brown hair.

"You're purple and like a pinky red!" Temari laughed harder. "It's a, um, good look."

Kankuro was enraged. "I came all this way to deliever some frickin' message to you from Gaara and get 'you're purple and pink'"

"S-sorry." Tears were coming out of Temari eyes from laughing. "What'd Gaara say?"

"Um..." Kankuro scratched his head.

Temari hit her brother. "Gaara didn't tell you ANYTHING! DID HE!?"

Kankuro shrunk back from his angry sister a bit. "Yeah, so I lied."

"Because..." Temari screeched.

"Because, um..."

"Um...?" Temari fingered her fan.

This gesture didn't get passed by notice from Kankuro who again took another step back; only to have Temari step closer. "I wanted to know if you and lazy ass had gotten it on yet."

"EW!" Temari swung out her fan. Ready to strike Kankuro.

"I take that as a no." Kankuro took several steps. Damn, his sister was scary when angry.

"I swear, I will, you will-" Temari was ready to use her fan, ready to swing it down. But found that she was stuck. "Shikamaru." She hissed.

**First FanFic that's not a oneshot. Sweet!**

**Reply? Pweese? **

**Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. None of these people are mine. I promise!**

_Recap:_

"_I swear, I will, you will-" Temari was ready to use her fan, ready to swing it down. But found that she was stuck. "Shikamaru." She hissed. _

"Yeah?" Shikamaru reached up and scratched his head. Temari followed suit.

"You interrupted because..." Temari breathed heavily, standing with her hands where they should by in pockets.

"I came because there is to be no fighting in Konoha." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Just let me go." Temari frowned.

"No because if I do let you go you're going to attack your brother." Shikamaru shrugged cause Temari to do so to.

"Just. Let. Me. Go." Every word Temari said was dripping in loathing.

"I really don't think that that'd a good idea." Shikamaru paused and added as an after thought, "Troublesome even."

"Shikamaru, honestly." Temari complained.

"What? You're going to attack your brother. If I let you go you're not going to last long enough to either get outside to hurt him, or to ignore him and turn away."

"Please Shikamaru. Let me go!"

Kankuro snorted. "You two are like a married couple."

"Kanky, shut up." Temari snapped.

"Uh, no." Kankuro smirked. "Well, since I got what I came for, I'm going to head back out to Suna. Thank you Temari."

"Kanky, the journey to Suna you really should start tomorrow. Seeing as its dark and cold. You'd rather have a warm Inn, wouldn't you?" Temari said with mock sweetness.

Shikamaru catching on added, "Konoha won't let you in either, remember that."

"Exactly, I wouldn't want my baby brother to get hurt or anything."

"Okay, okay." Kankuro said. "Promise not to attack me. Tonight and all?"

"Promise and if I break it, I'll go to Gaara." Temari smiled as Shikamaru's hold on her released.

As Shikamaru turned to leave with Temari, he asked, "Go to Gaara?"

Temari blushed. She looked down, "When Kanky and I were younger, we came up with it and if we broke a promise we'd visit Gaara. Who at that time, we were scared of. Now however, it doesn't really matter because I get to see Gaara anyway with all the Chunnin things going on. So I plan to break the promise tomorrow when he leaves anyway."

Shikamaru just watched Temari talk. How she enjoyed talking about how tomorrow Kankuro was going to 'die.' He watched how her eyes lit up and how—

"Uh, Shikamaru? Are you paying attention? I mean, I know you're a genius but you're acting all spacey and like, um, Ino when Sasuke was around. What's the right word? Um oh yeah, lovesick."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. "What?!"

"All I said was that you were acting lovesick." She raised her eyebrows. "Just acting. You only took offense probably because its true. Right?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Temari. It's too troublesome to like someone. That's something I learned from Ino."

"Right." Temari started walking again. Shaking his head, Shikamaru followed.

Temari smiled. Having Shikamaru on her hook was easy. He was honestly a puzzle. But then again so was she. She liked the way, back those years ago, when during the Chunnin Exams he quit...and then became the only Chunnin out of the ones who participated.

She also liked his more quiet, to self personality, it created more of a surprised then when it came to Shikamaru talking about himself and everything. When he became that open book.

"Hey! Temari! Wait up!" She heard Shikamaru's strangled voice. He was running. Apparently she had walked faster than usual while thinking and left Shikamaru running behind her. She laughed.

"You're running! No freaking way!" Temari ran. Laughing as she heard Shikamaru's steps quicken in an attempt to catch up to her. She was in heaven, feeling the wind wrap around her body, her heavy breathing pushing more oxygen through her than ever.

"No. Tem. St. Plea." Shikamaru's steps died and Temari heard a loud thump and turned. There was Shikamaru. On the ground, tired as ever, his chest heaving with the lack of oxygen, he opened one eyes and looked at her. "Why. You. Run?"

"Just. To. See. You. Like. This." Temari laughed. Shikamaru huffed.

"I. Don't. Run." He tried sitting up, but being unable to, laid back down on the grassy hill side.

"No. Kidding." Temari sat down next to Shikamaru. "Did you see the looks people gave us?"

"No. How. Can you talk? Never mind." Temari laughed.

"People were staring at us like 'what the heck are those kids doing'" Temari jumped up. "Come on, lets go get something to eat then head back t o your house."

Temari stuck out her hand.

"There is no way that I'm getting up now." He grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her down next to him. "Just relax. You're too tense. You have to be doing something."

"No, I relax."

"Can't say that I believe that."

"Shut up." Temari closed her eyes, murmuring, "Your right."

"Huh?"

"You're whole watching the clouds. You know, you always fall asleep? I think its nice not 'troublesome' anymore. Not now anyways."

Shikamaru opened his eyes again. Never in his life would he think that any of the girls he knew would think that his hobby would be nice. Not Sakura, nor Ino.

Temari felt eyes on her. "Yes, Shikamaru, do you need something? Or can I enjoy this peace?" The eyes left her and she smirked.

It was starting to get dark when Temari woke up. One of her hands was in his hair, a leg over his. She moved them quietly as if not to wake Shikamaru, then she snapped her fingers loudly in his ear.

"Ah, Temari what? I was 'enjoying my peace'."

"Sorry, but its dark and I think that we should go to your place. Its getting cold." As if to prove this Temari shivered.

"Okay, help me up." Shikamaru put out his hand.

"Uh no. I'm not falling down next to you again. No way." Temari took a step a step back. "I'm going to your house then. Lazy."

Temari walked off, shivering. She was holding her herself to try to use her own body heat to keep warm. Not many people were walking around now, only those few that were going to dinner and what not. Temari even saw her brother sitting in the bar having a cup of sake...with girls. Temari shuddered at the thought.

A warm vest was draped over Temari's shoulders. "You looked cold."

Temari turned. "Why'd you get up?"

"Well, I asked for your help up. But you said no and walked off."

"Oh, I thought you were going to pull me down again."

Shikamaru sighed. "Do you really think I would?"

"You did before."

"That's because I didn't want to leave. I didn't care now." Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards his home. "What were you staring at back there anyway?"

"Give me my hand back." Shikamaru let go. "I was looking at Kankuro. He's doing his thing again."

"Thing?"

"Thing as in bringing home girls and screwing them," Temari closed her eyes. "It frustrates me to see him like that. I'd rather him getting a girlfriend."

"Troublesome."

"What's?"

"Your brother."

"I already knew that though." Temari laughed. "Kind of like you."

"What?"

"There is no way that I'm as troublesome as Kankuro."

"You just took offense." Temari smirked. "Your defenses went up."

"So?" Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm not like your brother." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Okay, okay. Not like Kanky. Got it." Temari handed back Shikamaru his vest. "Here. I don't want it anymore."

"Whatever."

When they had gotten to Shikamaru's house Shikamaru immediately ha went to bed. Leaving Temari to do as she wished. Temari changed and laid down. Looking up at the moon, she pulled out her pigtails. _'Why would Kankuro think that Shikamaru and I would 'get it on'?' _

Temari fell into a restless sleep, while in the other room Shikamaru was in a deep sleep.

**Yes! You guys are amazing! **

**Thank you to-**

**jimu**

**Inosbane**

**beerbelly**

**Anime Fan PR**

**So, another chapter at a close...I did my part. Your turn! **

**Reply! I'm all smiley when I get them!**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**On with the story!**

_Temari fell into a restless sleep, while in the other room Shikamaru was in a deep sleep._

….

That next morning Shikamaru's alarm clocks went off. He turned of them off. Yes, Shikamaru needed three alarm clocks in order to pull him out of his sleep. It only took one Temari however.

The house was quiet, so either Temari wasn't up yet or she had gone out to find her brother. Shikamaru hoped that it would be the first. He got up and pulled on his typical outfit; pulling his hair up into his ponytail as he walked into the main room.

There was Temari. Her face was peaceful. Shikamaru smiled. She was cute while sleeping. Her longish hair more of a tangled mass now as she brought her hands up to her face to wipe the stray hair away. It only created more tangles in already and rats nest of hair.

Shikamaru walked quietly over to wear she slept. He sat down on the table, took his middle finger and thumb together and snapped loudly in her ear.

"What the hell!" Temari's eyes flashed open. They soon came down to a glare. "What are you doing in here? Go away!"

"Fine, don't give me the thanks of waking you up because I know how long it takes you to get ready, only because I know how much you want to attack Kankuro." Shikamaru stood.

"What?"

"Kankuro?"

"Oh shoot!" Temari bolted out of her sleeping position. "Move, lazy, move!"

"Troublesome woman, you don't have to kill anything." Shikamaru muttered as he regained his balance.

Twenty minutes later, Temari was out heading towards the gates of Konoha. She could she her brother heading her way, closer to the gate. Almost there. Temari ran.

She swung out her fan and the moment her feet were outside of Konoha territory, she swung her fan at her brother. Who had the unlucky fate to be in the branches hopped through them. Catching the wind, he lost his footing and fell. _'Serves him right.'_ thought Temari.

"TEMARI! What the!" Kankuro shouted.

"This is just payback." Temari smiled innocently. She watched the black figure come closer to where she stood.

"Why?"

"Please tell me that you're not this blunt." Temari rubbed her forehead.

"So what if I am."

"I really cannot believe that you're my brother. I mean, Gaara, scary but smart. You- stupid and a moron." Temari smirked at her younger brother's outrage.

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"You. Are. Stupid. And. A. Moron." Temari paused. "Duh."

Kankuro flushed with anger. "How dare you! Your-your,"

"Beautiful, smart, talented. I know. You didn't have to tell me." Temari smirked.

"Actually I was going to say cocky, smartass, control freak." Kankuro's list continued down to a murmur.

"So? Your point is…"

"You are mean!" Kankuro finished lamely.

"That's why I'm more successful in the ninja world, I don't go all soft. Unlike some people I know." She glared at Kankuro.

"Why I…."

"Yeah, you should…."

"Leave. I'm going home."

"Whatever. You such a waste of time," Temari put her fan back on her back. "Oh, forgot to ask you, how was that poor girl last night?"

Kankuro turned red. An angry red. Temari knew this would anger Kankuro but didn't care. "What girl?"

"Psh. What girl?" Temari raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you just hilarious?"

"No really. I didn't screw a girl like you a shadow kid don't have a relationship."

"Bye." Temari turned and went into Konoha, leaving Kankuro to himself.

….

Temari wandered for a few minutes, letting out anger by breathing slowly. She found that grassy hill from the day before and lay down. As soon as she did so she moaned, "Ew. It's wet."

"I wouldn't be surprised. It rained last night." Shikamaru stepped out of the shadows.

"The mud is just soaking into my back." Temari complained.

"Then get up. To think that you call me lazy," Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand for Temari.

"You look fairly girly doing that, you know." Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand letting him pull her up slightly, then pulling him in the soft, wet ground beside her.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked, slightly annoyed.

"Payback. Only you won't just lie down and sleep because it's wet and everything. I mean I wouldn't." Temari turned to see a sleeping Shikamaru. "You're kidding. This guy really does enjoy sleep."

"Sleep is good." murmured Shikamaru, lazily.

"Whatever, lazy." Temari laid her head down on Shikamaru's chest. She heard the small 'humph' of air escaping and whispered a quick sorry. Both fell asleep soon after.

…..

**Okay, It's short. Sorry. School has started, but we are coming on a weekend! I'm shooting for another update then. **

**Hope everyone's having a great new year! **

**Review! **

**Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one! More dialogue in this so if theirs issues I would love to know! Thanks!**

Recap:

"_Whatever, lazy." Temari laid her head down on Shikamaru's chest. She heard the small 'humph' of air escaping and whispered a quick sorry. Both fell asleep soon after. _

….

Temari woke up suddenly. Sweat trickled down her forehead, into her hair. _'Why do I always fall asleep?'_

Temari got up and grabbed her fan. Shikamaru would know where she was. Or, he'd just go to his house. Temari smirked. He'd go home; it was always the easiest and less mind work thing that Shikamaru chose. Always.

Temari walked off in the general direction of where the training grounds were. For some reason Temari was getting the feeling that someone their needed her. It was like a magnetic pull; she couldn't alter her path.

When she got to the training grounds, Temari could feel stronger chakra. "Hello?"

"Temari, how are you?"

….

Shikamaru turned over and took a big breath in. He inhaled mud. Choking, his eyes opened and he sat up. "Troublesome mud."

Noticing Temari had disappeared, Shikamaru stood and left the hillside. As he was walking back he noticed Chouji sitting in the barbeque. "Hey Chouji"

"Shikamaru!" Chouji took a piece of meat and ate it. "You're looking for someone. Who? If it's Ino she's in the flower shop. Well, maybe not. It's her lunch break. She's probably there though."

"I'm not looking for anybody."

"Yeah, sure."

"It's too troublesome to search for somebody. All they do is move around. It just makes it harder."

"I thought you of all people would like hard. I mean, look at your game." Chouji speared another piece.

"I like hard-typically." Shikamaru sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Something up?" When was Chouji this attentive? Especially with food sitting right there in front of him?

"Everything is fine."

"I doubt it." Chouji paused. "Oh look, hey Naruto!"

Naruto spotted the waving Chouji and joined them. "Hi ya Chouji! Shikamaru!"

Chouji grinned. Shikamaru put up his hand to recognize Naruto's presence.

"What's up with you, Shikamaru?" Naruto snagged a piece of the meat.

"See, I'm not the only one to notice, Shikamaru." Chouji remarked.

"So?" Naruto poked Shikamaru's shoulder. "Get your head out of your hands and tell us!"

"No."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto continued to poke Shikamaru.

"Naruto, quit. I think I'm going to leave." Shikamaru stood and turned to leave.

"See you later, Shikamaru." Chouji said with a small wave.

Shikamaru left the barbecue, shoving his hands into his pockets.

….

"Gaara?" Temari looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed Kankuro here." Gaara steeped out of the shadows.

"I guessed that. I mean, why the training grounds?"

"I'm not sure. It was the quietest place, I guess."

"Okay, you're here because…"

"I'd like an update."

"I'll give it to you in few days. By mail." Temari put her hand on her hip. "Don't you have to be in Suna? Seeing as you're Kazekage and everything?"

"I've got elders in charge right now."

"Oh. You can go back now. I'm mailing you results remember."

"Temari, do you honestly think this is the only reason I'm here?"

"That's all you said." Temari pointed out.

"I also want you in an inn." Gaara took a step towards his sister. "If I sent Kankuro you wouldn't believe me."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to Nara."

"About?"

"Moving you to an Inn," Gaara said calmly. "It's the most responsible thing to do. I was informed of thing that could have been happening with that Nara boy-"

"WHAT!" screeched Temari. "Like what?"

"I do not-"

"Wait-did Kankuro 'inform' you?"

"Indeed."

"Lies." Temari spat. "Lies."

Gaara let out a sigh. "Temari your options are: A: You may stay at an Inn or B: I interrogate Nara and you might get to stay at his home."

"B" Temari closed her eyes and took a step back. What was it with her brothers attacking her personal space?

"I'll see you later then Temari." Gaara disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

Temari huffed. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? She was of age, and could easily make her own decisions; Gaara didn't have to come interfere.

As Temari sat on the rock she realized something. There were two people. Kankuro was one of them. Gaara had snuck in before her wrath could hit him at full speed. He was definitely the smarter out of the two.

….

Shikamaru turned the corner, towards his house. Once he had made it through the door and sat down, a knock sounded making him stand up and get the door. Once opening her found a small pile of sand awaiting him. "Kazekage Gaara, why do I have this pleasure?"

….

Temari sat quietly, but a rumble disturbed the silent. Standing up, she headed to the Shikamaru's. Unaware of what she would meet.

….

**Sweet! It's the weekend and an update! That's really awesome!**

**I'm going to actually get feelings for each other in the next couple of chapters! Can not wait! **

**InosBane: Yeah, every time I look at that sentence I can't figure out how I saw that as right. I'm going to look at it again and fix later. Sorry about that confusion! **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! I swear you guys are amazing!**

**Review! **

**I'm also righting a oneshot/song fic. Its for a…..ShikaIno. Its for my buddy, who loves ShikaIno. Giving you all a heads up, if your interested. I'm planning to have it out by Monday. **

**Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Thanks to all you reviewers. You keep me writing. That why I'm stay up late to finish this chapter for you!**

…..

Temari opened the door to Shikamaru's house and saw the main entry empty. _'So Shikamaru isn't here yet.' _Temari couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hello?" Temari paused hoping for feedback. "Okay. I guess no one is here. I'm going to…shoot…what was I going to do?"

Moving into the family room, which was her room while she stayed here, Temari pulled off the shawl that she had draped around her shoulders. She hung it on the coat rack. Seconds later, the coat rack disappeared; the shawl fell to the floor with a soft thud. Temari turned around quickly, guarding her chakra. "Hello? If someone is here I suggest you identify that you are here. I'm slightly pissed off right now and you really don't want to mess with me. Honestly."

She heard the quiet scuffle behind her but turned too late. Sand had wound itself around her ankle. "Gaara." Temari hissed.

Gaara turned around into the doorway, shortly followed by Shikamaru. Shikamaru's ankle as well supported a sand anklet. "Hello Temari, you just joined us at such a great spot. Why don't you sit?"

"I'd rather stand, thank you any-" Temari was pulled into the floor. "Or not."

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru murmured.

"Gaara, just let me go." Temari glared, Gaara smirked.

"You say that a lot. It's overused." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Nara! You're not helping. So just keep your comments to yourself." Temari put her head in her hands. She was trapped by her brother. "Gaara, just finish what you were doing and then let me go."

"Overused."

"Shikamaru! Be quiet you troublesome idiot!" Temari felt the sand loosen around her ankle. Slipping her foot out, she stood up to where Shikamaru was standing and brought her hand up as if to slap him. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "I can't"

"Oh, why not?" Temari could feel the sand snake its way around her ankle, up her leg, rooting her to the spot just in front of Shikamaru. Gaara's calm voice angered Temari.

"I can't. It's not proper to hit someone who's hosting the home that you're staying in."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Glad that Temari didn't hit him. She had before when he had said something, or done something, that really angered her. His jaw would be sore for days afterward when she slapped him.

"Continuing with the interrogation…" Gaara's voice faltered. "Temari, what are you doing?"

Temari was making faces at Gaara. Sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes, Temari laughed in her head. Gaara, once you knew him was particularly easy to fool, well, for his older sister.

"Temari?" Gaara looked at her with question and confusion written on his face.

"Women, I for one, don't honestly like the feeling of a 'sand skirt.' I'd like to get out of this as soon as possible. You're only stretching this out farther." Shikamaru pouted at Temari.

"Temari…" Gaara just looked at her.

"Gaara, all Shikamaru and I do is argue; in ways I loath him." Temari's goofy side shut off to show a sweet innocent side.

"Temari?" Gaara's sand slightly loosened from Temari's ankle.

"I mean, why Nara would even make an _effort_ to anything sexual with me. He's far too lazy." Shikamaru grunted at him being to lazy. "Anyways, I don't go down easy. Goodness."

Gaara fidgeted. He had never loved being around Temari when she became her multiple personalities. "Fine. I want weekly reports on…"

"Shikamaru. I understand. Clear as mud." Temari's sickly sweetness coated her voice.

Shikamaru murmured something along the lines of, "I'm doomed. This is far too troublesome."

Gaara's sand retreated and swirled around him, disappearing, he glared at Shikamaru.

Temari clicked to normal mode. "Alright, I'm going to make lunch!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Temari?"

"Oh, nothing. It's my weapon. And guess what! No one else can pull it off." Temari twirled and then skipped off to Shikamaru's kitchen, leaving Shikamaru scratching his head.

…..

"Look, Temari. The moon is going to be full tonight, so I'm sleeping on the roof. I've done this the last couple years and its perfectly safe. It's too troublesome to sit inside anyway." Said a slightly annoyed Shikamaru, tonight was his annual moon watch and Temari didn't want him sleeping on the roof. "If you're so worried then sleep up there with me."

"It's not that I'm worried I just want you to catch a…cold." Temari smirked.

"Right, I'm going to catch a cold on a summer evening. Exactly."

"You never know." Temari teased.

"Whatever, woman. I'm going on the roof. If you need me, well, you already know how to find me." Shikamaru headed upstairs to his room where the stairway to the roof was.

"Later Lazy." Temari went into the main room. While looking at the pictures that covered his walls and tables, she noticed a small one that was slightly hidden behind papers. Moving the papers, she picked up the small wooden frame. Looking back at her was a picture of her. One that she sent the first time she was going to visit, so that he knew who she was. She didn't want him guiding around some sort of imposter.

In the picture, her hair was up in the usual four pigtails and she was wearing a navy blue. Not anything like what she wore now. She was also wearing little fan earrings. Ones that Kankuro and Gaara had gotten her. She was posing. One arm sticking out, she must have taken the picture herself.

'Why had Shikamaru kept that?' Temari wondered. Setting down the picture and covering back up with the papers, Temari went back to looking at the other pictures. There were some of his family and others of his friends. Temari had even spotted one of a toddler Shikamaru on a deer.

Walking over to the kitchen, Temari decided to bake. It was one of her guilty pleasures. One of those secrets that no one knew. Only Kankuro knew because he walked in on her a few months ago.

Searching threw Shikamaru's cupboards, she finally found a cookbook. One cookbook. But it had a few dessert items in it. Deciding on simple chocolate chip cookies, Temari went on a hunt for ingredients. After finding everything but the chocolate chips, Temari put then together in a corner, grabbed her wallet and walked out the door.

"Lazy! I'm going to the store. Be back soon."

"Whatever." Shikamaru's voice was hardly heard due to the children in the park.

….

It was dark now. Temari was home. And Shikamaru really needed a glass off water. Going into his room quietly as not to wake Temari if she was sleeping, he crept downstairs to the kitchen. All the lights were on and he heard a little laughter in the kitchen. The first thing Shikamaru noticed when he got next to the closed door of the kitchen was that the smell was intoxicating. The laughter sounded again and the small chink of china being set on china.

Shikamaru turned the handle and saw baking supplies everywhere, a fresh plate of cookies on the table, Temari and Sakura sitting and talking.

Sakura snorted. Temari turned as to see what was so funny. "Well, nice to see that your on the ground again, Lazy."

"Whatever." He looked around the kitchen again. "This mess is too troublesome."

"Nope, I'll get to it in a bit." Temari grabbed the plate and brought in to Shikamaru. "Cookie?"

"I came for some water."

"Fine, be that way." Temari brought the plate back to the table, set it down then grabbed a clean cup filled it with water and handed it to Shikamaru. "Bye."

"Troublesome," Muttered Shikamaru as he walked back up to the roof.

"I'd better get going Temari. Tsunade needs me in the hospital early tomorrow. Thanks for the cookies and such. It was fun." Sakura stood.

"Yeah, we should do it again!" Temari walked Sakura to the door and when she was out of sight closed the door, heading to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

….

Twenty minutes later, the kitchen was clean; Temari was in her pajamas and crawling into bed. Moments after she closed her eyes, he body willed her to sleep.

Little did she know, somebody was lurking in the kitchen. A certain pineapple boy was lurking. And he was eating some cookies.

….

**Wow…been a long time! But I think I did a good job. **

**So a little less than average, but it was a good time to stop. I'm getting to some lovey stuff soon!**

**Review! **

**Jess**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, a little later than promised

**Hello, a little later than promised. But I had a sudden inspiration! You guys! Thanks so much for the a-maz-ing reviews!!**

….

"Shut up." Temari mumbled in her sleep. She turned over and swung her arm around, shooing off some sort of invisible being.

"I wasn't talking."

Temari's eyelids fluttered open. "Huh?"

"You said 'shut up' to me. Just now," Shikamaru looked up from his book. Temari sat up and leaned back on the arm of the couch.

"I did not." Temari shook her head. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Is the sugar rush getting to you?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Should I be concerned?"

"Shut up." Temari smiled. "There, now I've told you to…I win."

"Whatever." Shikamaru closed his book and stood up. "You should know that there's a festival of some sorts tonight. If you'd like to go, we could."

Temari smirked as she watched the light blush rise on his features. "Sure Lazy, I'll go." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I think I'll call Sakura for some girl time and to get ready. Sorry bud. You can't come."

"No problem. Nothing's more troublesome then women and their fretting over looks." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and left the room.

Temari laughed.

After her shower, Temari trudged into the kitchen, to find a note on the table.

_Temari—_

_Chouji wanted BBQ and I agreed to go. _

_Enjoy your time with Sakura. _

_--Shikamaru_

"Lazy, lazy, lazy…" Temari walked over to the cupboard where she had stored her cookies the night before. "He really did want one...or three." Temari shook her head.

Stealing one, Temari went to grab her bag and phone. Punching in the numbers she called Sakura.

"Hello? Haruno Sakura speaking." Sakura's happy voice rang loud.

"Ow!" Temari cursed under her breath.

"Hello? Temari?"

After turning her volume down, Temari answered. "Sorry. Hey, I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to hang out and get ready for the festival tonight?"

"Love too. Honestly."

"Sweet! I'm glad. I was worried I'd have to attempt makeup on my own." Temari shuddered. Last time she and makeup mixed went terrible. She ended up having Kankuro help her…_After_ washing off the zombie bride look.

"Did someone ask you, Temari?" Sakura paused. "A certain Nara?"

"Shut up."

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you!"

"You okay? So what if Lazy asked me?"

"He loves you! If only I was that lucky."

"What?!" Temari was pulling on her shoes. "Sasuke hasn't asked you yet?"

"No, not yet." Temari could easily detect the note of sadness in her voice.

"You want me to pummel him for you? Or I could go tell him. Come up with some clever plot where he'd meet us while we're out and I'd leave 'cause you know I'm to cool and he'd proclaim his love for you." Temari stopped to suck in a breath. "Oh, my Sakura Blossom, I love you with all my dark, cold Uchiha heart. Love me!!"

Sakura was laughing. "Temari, Sasuke wants to talk to you."

"What?! He's with you?!"

"Hold on." The rummaging between the phone passings sounded.

"Hello, Temari? This is Sasuke. Never, I repeat never, impersonate me again. You give me absolutely no mercy. See you later."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me. Sakura! Why would you do such a thing to me?!"

"It's not my fault that you had to call while I'm fixing up Sasuke and I had to put you on speaker phone."

"But will you later?"

"Yeah, see you outside the hospital in ten. Love ya!" Sakura kissed and hung up.

….

Four hours and countless numbers of shops later, Sakura and Temari were heading back to Sakura's apartment. Both had bags with stuff for the festival that night.

Out of Temari's bag came out a black skirt and a deep purple off-the-shoulder top. The top had scattered black and gold stars on it.

"Go put it on!" Sakura pushed her towards the changing wall.

When Temari walked out, Sakura was smiling. "I love it. It's totally you. Shika-kun will love it."

Temari narrowed my eyes at the name Sakura picked out for Shikamaru. When Temari's eyes opened completely again, her mouth fell open. Sakura was wearing a yellow and pink flowered halter top with a pink beach wrap around her waist. Temari could see the skin tight tan shorts underneath though.

"Come on! Makeup!"

"Actually Sakura, I change my mind. Makeup is for, well, you and Ino."

"Don't be scared, Temari. I'm good with this stuff."

"Fine. Light though. Nothing to dark."

"Deal."

….

"Shikamaru, hey it's Temari. I'm at Sakura's and I thought that you could come, well, you know, come get me from here. I'm slightly under attack right now—bye." Shikamaru shook his head at the voice mail.

That was the fifth time he had listened to it in the last hour since he had gotten it.

Shikamaru was a genius. This he knew. He also knew that he was going to kiss Temari tonight whether or not it killed him because he knew that he couldn't get much more obsessed then how he was already.

….

**The festival is next chapter!! I'm really excited about writing that part. **

**Yes, I know, they don't have cell phones. And yes, they probably wouldn't be so casually dressed. Oh well…**

**Review!! I love them sooo much!**

**--Jess**


	7. IMPORTANT!

Authors Notice

Authors Notice!!

I really hate making these because it's going to throw off everything else. Oh well!

Okay,

So I need to know who is going with who.

It's your call.

Who's with:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Tenten

Kakashi

It's your vote! And you are getting until this time next week!

Thanks,

Jess


	8. Chapter 7

Four steps up to Sakura's apartment door could never feel so far away

**Hello Everybody! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I haven't really felt inspired and then this morning I watched Stephanie Meyer on GMA and thought, 'Boy do I love her and her writing.' I don't know why but it made me want to write my fanfiction story. So tada! Here you go!**

….

Four steps up to Sakura's apartment door could never feel so far away. Shikamaru sat and stared at the door. He just looked at it. He was watching the painted wood and brass doorknob as he played with a loose string on his jacket.

He just gazed at it, leaning against the wall across from it. Sighing deeply, Shikamaru stood and headed across the stuffy hall and next to the door. The light glinted off the 304, blinding him. Blinking quickly he knocked on the door.

Giggles erupted and an 'Excuse me!' but then finally the door opened. Sakura stood there beaming. "Hey Shikamaru! Come on in, Temari will be out in a moment."

"Okay." Shikamaru stepped into the apartment to be greeted with more girls.

"Hey Shika!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru winced. Ino was a loud person, he was not.

"Hi Ino," Shikamaru stood up against the wall and out of the way.

Ino was painting her toenails a bright orange tangerine color. Tenten had her hair down and was pulling it on top of her head in a single ponytail. Hinata was sipping at a glass of water and pulling at a piece of her now wavy hair. With a sigh, Shikamaru closed his eyes.

Sakura came back into the room. "Shikamaru Nara?"

"What?" Shikamaru opened his eyes to look at Sakura.

"Good, you're still here." Sakura cleared her throat. "Drum roll please! Temari!!"

Temari stepped out of the room. "Sakura, I asked you to let me come out. Not to announce me like I'm on the runway."

"Oops. Sorry." Sakura smiled.

"Alright Lazy. You ready?" Temari walked up to him.

"Not really."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Oh, well then, yes! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Shikamaru looked as un-amused as he did before.

"Nice try." Temari smirked and linked arms with Shikamaru. "Come on."

Both left, leaving more giggling girls behind.

"So, what's this festival for?" Temari unhooked herself from Shikamaru.

"I don't know. Almost summer?" he paused. "Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really nice tonight."

"You're kidding."

"When do I kid?"

"All the time." Shikamaru looked at her. "Okay, okay. You don't kid. Well then, thanks."

"No problem."

"What are festivals like in Konoha? In Suna they're always about the sun and sand. Lots of gold and reds. There's a bunch of fan-dancing too. I participated in that when I was younger. I think that was the only time father was ever truly proud to have me as a daughter. I think that's why I started using fans. To have my father stay proud of me, you know? But any who, what are they like?"

"Calm. Unlike you."

"How can they be calm with someone like Ino in this village?"

"They're not. I was kidding."

"So you do kid!" Temari lit up. Her eyes sparkled and Shikamaru loved it.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He smiled. His eyes softened and Temari loved it.

"So…um," Temari stopped. "Wow."

She was looking straight into the near horizon where the festival had just started. People swarmed around the entrance trying to get in first.

"Do you want to stand here all night or do you want to go in?" Shikamaru turned back around to see Temari.

"Let's go!" She took off running, grabbing Shikamaru's wrist as she flew by.

"Troublesome woman, let me go!"

"Come on, slacker! Run faster!" Temari dropped Shikamaru's wrist when they reached the entrance. A pale blush settled on her tan skin as she turned her head away. "Wow."

The village square was decorated with a rainbow of colored paper latterns. Streamers were on the trees, wrapped around poles and booths. After Shikamaru and Temari managed to get inside the festival, Temari took a quick glance around and then looked back of Shikamaru.

"Lazy."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at Temari. "Yeah?"

"I see cotton candy. Do you know how long its been since I've had cotton candy?" Temari's eyes sparkled with the anticipation.

"Alright, alright. I'll be right back. Stay here. It'll be too troublesome to even make an effort to find you if you run off." Shikamaru wandered off into the crowd. While he was headed over to the small booth handing out cotton candy he saw Sakura. He hand intertwined with Sasuke's.

Sasuke for one looked smug.

"How many cotton candies would you like?" The older man in the booth asked.

"Just one."

"Flavor?"

Shikamaru looked at the blue, pink and purple cotton candy. He was disgusted. He was happier with something solid. "It doesn't really matter. Whatever."

The man handed him a pink one and Shikamaru paid him.

Walking back over to where Temari was standing before he had left, he immediately noticed that Temari hadn't stayed. Sighing, Shikamaru headed over to a bench wondering how stupid he looked carrying a cone of cotton candy when all his friends were aware of his dislike of the candy.

"Boo!" Temari jumped out from behind the bench.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. Handing Temari the cotton candy he closed his eyes again.

After a moment he heard the sound of spitting. Opening on eye he watched Temari scrapping the cotton candy off her tongue with her finger. He rolled the one eye open. "I'm assuming that you don't like cotton candy."

"Lazy, this stuff is nasty. Ew." She shuddered. "Oh, there! Little kids!"

Skipping over to the little girl and little boy by the drinking fountain she leaned down to the boy as the girl was getting a drink. Whispering to him, he smiled. He took the cotton candy from her and when the girl turned around, he gave it to her. The small girls face lit up as she hugged the boy.

Temari walked happily back to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, slightly stunned, wrapped his arm unconsciously around Temari's waist. She blushed but kept busy looking around the festival.

Temari saw Sakura too. She smiled at how Sasuke and Sakura were sharing an ice cream and that he had chocolate ice cream on his cheek. Sakura leaned in and licked it off for him. Sasuke blushed.

Ino was dancing with Sai. She had the biggest grin on her face, and Temari couldn't have been happier. When she saw Temari and Shikamaru she waved, both waved back.

Temari pulled Shikamaru with her to the dance area. "Come on Lazy. Let's dance."

"Temari, I can't, you see-"

"Shikamaru, you can dance. I can dance. We all can dance trust me. We all can't dance like Sai." The couple looked over to Sai and Ino again. They were heating up the dancing floor quickly, people were moving out of their way. Ino wasn't going to want to leave.

"Fine." Shikamaru muttered. Without knowing steps Shikamaru and Temari danced quickly to the music. Shikamaru didn't recognize the song but that didn't matter. She was looking down at the girl that mattered. The one that had her eyes closed and was swaying in his arms. He liked that a lot.

In what felt like minutes later, Tsunade stepped on stage. "Hello people of Konoha!" I am sorry to say that the end of the festival is nearing. We have about a half hour left. Enjoy yourselves and of course feel free to help clean up to!"

There was a light laughter that went through the crowd. Tsunade came off stage and the music started again. Moving to the outside, Shikamaru and Temari sat on a bench. Shikamaru sighed. Kakashi was singing to Anko, who was clinging to his arm. Neji and Tenten were throwing darts; Tenten creamed Neji over and with a laugh kissed his cheek.

Why could Shikamaru just lean over and kiss Temari? One reason might have been that Temari wasn't sitting next to him anymore. She was up talking to Hinata.

"How's the festival with your dream man, Hinata?" Temari asked, poking her friend.

Hinata blushed. "Naruto's, well, he's louder than usual." Hinata looked over at where her date stood laughing at Kiba.

"Really. What have you guys done?"

"We've mainly been playing games and talking. Oh, we went and got ramen too. But that's sort of a give in isn't it?"

"For Naruto, hell yeah."

"Here comes Shikamaru. I'm going to go see Kiba with Naruto. Bye Temari."

"Love ya, girlie!" Temari turned towards Shikamaru. "Hey, I've got an idea. Lets go play a game."

Shikamaru followed her to the game of her choice. All he had to do was nod.

"Oh! I love the ring toss!" Temari paid the game runner and threw the three multicolored rings, missing twice. "Dang."

"I'll try." Shikamaru handed over money and got his three rings. After throwing all three and getting all three on the center pole he was handed a medium sized deer. It was ironic. "Here, Temari."

"Thanks, Shika." She smiled as she took his hand. They were leaving. While they were dancing they had decided to leave early because they didn't' want to get caught in the rush to go home.

"Hey Temari," started Shikamaru when they were the only ones in the area.

"Yes?" She looked over at the taller male next to her.

"This, this is also for you." Shikamaru smiled and leaned down, closer to Temari.

…..

**So, how'd you like it? Was it terrible, alright, great? **

**What should I do next? Should I end it or continue? **

**Up to you!**

**Review, it helps me know your thoughts! :**

**Love ya'll,**

**Jess**


	9. Chapter 8

Recap:

**Hello! Second to last chapter! Woo! **

**Thank you to ****Pyromaniac-Girl**** for the idea! **

**Italics are a flashback! Remember that! **

Recap:

"This, this is also for you." Shikamaru smiled and leaned down, closer to Temari.

o.o.o.o

Shikamaru's heart raced as he came closer and closer to Temari's lips.

"Oh!" Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him towards where the girls and their dates now stood. Shikamaru blinked twice.

'Are you kidding?' thought Shikamaru as reality crashed around him.

"Hey!!" Temari called to the group, and she got a couple wild waves and a shy smile back. "How was the festival….?"

Ino smiled and snuggled up closer to Sai even though you could see the sweat on her forehead. "So much fun!"

Hinata nodded while Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Bye everyone! We're going to take a walk! Maybe get some ramen!" yelled Naruto even though he was standing there with the group. Sasuke, who was standing next to Naruto, winced.

Hinata's face flushed red as she was lead of by her crush of many years. 

Sakura laughed and placed her small hand on Sasuke's hand around her waist, while resting her head on his shoulder. You could hardly tell, but Sasuke was smiling. "All I learned was that Sasuke, the great sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, can't eat an ice cream cone without getting it all over his face."

Sasuke grunted as Sakura poked him in the stomach.

Tenten and Neji were the only ones sitting on the bench the group was surrounded around. Tenten was leaning around Neji, eyes closed. Neji was rubbing her arms slowly. "Tenten had fun. Beat me in a bunch of games, but had fun."

"That I did." Tenten whispered softly as she opened her eyes and reached up and placed a hand on Neji's cheek.

"Aw." Cooed Sakura. "Look who's got a crush on Neji."

Tenten narrowed her eyes, but the laughed.

Temari gazed around the circle. And it hit her hard. Everyone here was happy and in love. Except for her. The breath left her for a moment and she sucked in a ragged breath. Turning around quickly she turned and ran.

"Temari? Temari!" Shikamaru looked at the running girl behind him. After giving a small goodbye, Shikamaru went after the sand kunochi.

o.o.o.o

It was dark and it was cold. Temari shivered. She pulled her legs closer to her on the stone bench, barely inside of the village. Resting her forehead on her knees, she sighed.

"_Hey Shikamaru?" Temari seated herself next the man, as he watched clouds. _

"_Yeah?" He looked over at her._

"_Why do the clouds mean so much to you?" Temari said, as she fingered the blades of rich green grass. _

"_They're free. Unlike everyone in this village." Shikamaru said simply._

"_Care to explain that further?" _

"_Unless you want to break ties with the village, you're stuck. You might move but you'll always get tied down somewhere else." _

"_Oh." Temari paused. "I understand the tied down feeling. I've been tied down since birth. 'Cause my family has been Suna's royalty since before my father."_

"_Same. I'm in a semi-wealthy clan remember?" _

"_I know." Temari said quietly. _

"_Temari?" _

"_Yeah," Temari looked at Shikamaru and saw him staring back._

"_You aren't tied down. You'd be making an alliance that could only be broken through divorce." _

_Temari blushed. Coughing slightly, she said, "Same goes for you." _

"Temari?" A familiar voice called out.

'Oh no.' Temari brought her hand up and wiped away a stray tear.

"Temari? Seriously. Is that you? On the bench?" Shikamaru sauntered towards Temari and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"H-hey." Temari mentally smacked herself. Of course her voice would break.

"Are you okay? You shocked everyone by running off. You know that running off isn't the smartest thing to do. You could've gotten hurt or something and --"

"Shikamaru, I don't need to be lectured of how stupid I am!" Temari glared daggers at the man that stole her heart. "I was told that women couldn't make smart decisions by themselves since I was young! I don't need you telling me that too! Not from you!"

Temari gasped and got ready to run. But before she had the chance to she felt a long fingered hand close around her wrist.

"Temari, what wrong?" Shikamaru said softly, pulling her in for a hug.

"I-it's just that I'm leaving tomorrow." Temari sobbed in the man's chest.

"Shh, Temari, you're alright. It's not that big of a deal." Shikamaru continued to whisper sweet nothings into Temari's ear.

"I'm going to miss everyone." Temari sighed before she smiled slightly and relaxed into Shikamaru's arms.

.o.o.o.o.

**One more chapter! **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I would love to know!**

**--Jess**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the late update but it's a snow day and I'm using my time to update my many stories! **

**Hope you enjoy the ending of this fic! **

….

"Temari, everyone's going to miss you too." Shikamaru stroked the back of Temari's hair.

Sniffling slightly, Temari backed up from Shikamaru's embrace. "Shikamaru, that's not why I ran off, I mean, it's true that I'll miss everyone and that makes me sad, but that's not why we're not with everyone. It's because-"

Her words were cut off by Shikamaru's pale lips pressing against her. She froze momentarily but soon molded her body to fit Shikamaru's lanky frame. Her mind was spinning and all she could think about was kissing the guy who was kissing her.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against Shikamarus. "You're going to make me miss everything here even more."

"I'll just have to take as many missions to Suna as possible then." His dark eyes gleamed.

"This is far from fair." Temari's eyes glazed over with tears again.

Almost as if he had read her mind, Shikamaru whispered, "It's okay to cry, you aren't weak."

"Shika, I don't wanna leave. I wish we were free. I wish I was free, free to not be under orders." Temari wishfully glanced at the starry sky.

"Let's just get back to my house. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Shikamaru offered Temari his hand.

Temari slowly slid her hand into his hand and followed him back to his home.

.x.x.x.

Temari was resting next to Shikamaru. He was asleep and had his head against Temari's shoulder. Gazing at him, she smiled sadly.

Picking up a pad of paper and a purple pen she scribbled furiously.

It was six a.m. when she left Konoha.

x.x.x.

Shikamaru woke with a jolt. He had rolled onto the floor while he was asleep, but that wasn't what woke him. It was a purple pen that had rolled off the table and fell onto his face. Rubbing the sore spot, he sat up. Looking around for Temari, he noticed that his apartment seemed a little less welcoming and a little drearier. Nothing of Temari's was in his living area, and the door was ajar to where some of her bags were. Her mess in the bathroom was gone. Temari left without a word of goodbye.

Something was off.

Running to the door something caught his eye in the kitchen. It was a clear sheet of paper with purple letters scrawled across it.

Picking it up with a shaking hand, he read.

_Shikamaru, _

_Look, I'm sorry that I busted my ass to get away from the village before everyone woke up and saw me off. It isn't fair to anyone—but mostly to you. _

_I had the best time last night…because of you and I want to thank you for taking me, for putting up with me, for telling me how gross cotton candy really is, and for kissing me. I love you too. _

_Yeah, I'm really not sure what to say anymore. I get to go back to my home where I'm not free. I can't have the happiness I've had with you Lazy. You've really shown me something. _

_So again, I'm so sorry for leaving without goodbyes. I just couldn't let everyone see me cry. I wish today had never come. _

_Forgive me,_

_Temari _

Shikamaru glared at the paper. She left. She left him! How dare she after he kissed her and held her last night and all she does is leave.

He pulled on his sandels and huffed his way out the door, ready to go Hokage-Sama to ask for a mission to Suna. But the door he flung open hit something and bounced back.

A small feminine squeak sounded from behind the door.

"What the..?" Shikamaru closed the door and his eyes opened in surprise at what he saw. "Temari, you didn't leave."

"I couldn't. I tried, but I just couldn't. I got halfway to the Hokage Tower and then turned around." Temari stood and receive the hug Shikamaru offered by jumping into his arms. Greedily, she pressed her lips against his.

Shikamaru laughed into the kiss. "Temari slow down."

Temari blushed and then pressed herself into the crook of Shikamaru's neck. "I love you, Lazy."

"Love you too, Mari."

….

**Done! Yay! **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks to all you reviewers who stuck with me throughout this fanfic! **

**Hugs to all and enjoy your holidays! **

**Jess**


End file.
